


X-Zone

by dhapin



Category: New Mutants (Comics), Twilight Zone, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhapin/pseuds/dhapin
Summary: Most of my stories of Illyana are post resurrection (i.e. version 2.0) but I’m always trying to come up with 1.0 based stories.  This story came to me as I drove to/from work and I’m rather pleased with the idea.  I figure this story takes place before S’ym becomes a techno organic creature and leads a rebellion in Limbo.Later comment:  Opps, I forgot I wrote this so… I never got around to publishing it.  Well… here it is (after some more work and rework.).
Kudos: 3





	X-Zone

**Part 1:** **Intro**

The time is twilight. In the distance we see a large two story building with a long attic, in front of the building is a long gravel circular driveway plus lots of grass. In the center of the circular driveway is a fountain with a female statue. The view is partially side on so we can also see one side and part of the back yard, which is also very grassy. There is a large rectangle swimming pool in the back yard and we can just see the top of a high diving board platform. Some people in the back yard are just now entering the house as they put down some baseball gear.

Now the view is interposed with a binocular view as we see the last of what we can observe to be young adults as a red headed girl with short hair vanishes from view, she’s dressed in a tee-shirt, baseball cap, and shorts. The view gets blurry as the binoculars are put down.

_“Targets confirmed.”_ Speaks a voice, the one who was holding the binoculars.

_“Good, hate to waste all this effort.”_ Speaks another voice.

The view backs up and we see a five person assault team, two white males, one black male, one black female, and an Asian male. All are dressed in tight dark camouflage, with cameo paint on their faces. They are equipped with a plethora of guns and knives. Let’s call them WM1, W2, BM1, BF1, AM1 as this was an operation and they are not supposed to be using their real names, but they do have code names. They are concealed in some adjacent woods close by.

AM1 speaks. _“Bonus level, the Headmaster’s a Jew as well as being a mutant.”_

WM2 grins and adds. _“And the students are old enough to be… fun.”_ He pulls out a very large knife from his waist sheath. _“I feel a war crime coming on.”_

BM1 replies with a tone of tired irritation. _“Can it Red2, you know the drill, play with your toys on your own time.”_

WM2 sheaths the blade. _“Killjoy, Sarge you just don’t know how to have fun.”_

BM1 summered the mission. _“Get in, kill everybody, get out. Clean kills, dirty kills, doesn’t matter other then kills. The telepathic blockers will shield our minds from being sensed and block any telepathic access. Targets are powered so mind your T’s and A’s, and I’ll have your ass this time Red2 if you showboat again.”_

WM2/Red2 grinned. _“Roger Red3, ass standing by.”_

BF1 was sarcastic. _“Promises, Promises Red2. Always with the sweet talk but never any action.”_

A few kissing sounds from WM2/Red2 at BF1 _. “Anywhere, anytime Red4.”_

AM1 chuckled a few times. _“Man is that the truth, you missed last weeks bar run, Red2 got completely sauced and…”_

BM1 interrupted banter. _“That’s enough, chat later; you’ve all reviewed the SHIELD reports on the targets. The Headmaster is the most dangerous with his magnetic powers. The boys have the most physical powers, apart from wolf girl. Remember the Indian girl is skilled in hand to hand combat, likewise the Russian chick. As always, this is a denialable mission so officially SHIELD has no idea that we’re here. Remember, we’re on our own if caught. The Russian girl is a teleporter so remember she needs to go down hard if she survives the initial assault.”_

“A soft _‘Yes Sir’”_ from the group as they began to move out in the direction of the house after first grasping hands with a soft “ _Humans first”_ cheer.

The camera angle shrifts as we zoom out seeing the team approaching the house. As we zoom out further we see the private road leading to building, there is a gate at the end of the road. We zoom in on the gate and see a man standing in front of it, we focus and see that he is standing to the right side of the gate, blocking a brass plaque.

The man has short black hair, and is wearing a suit and tie, why… he looks exactly like Rod Serling. He speaks to you, the viewer.

_“You unlock this door with the key of imagination. Beyond it is another dimension: a dimension of sound, a dimension of sight, a dimension of mind. You’re moving into a land of both shadow and substance, of things and ideas only to arrive at the beginnings of just another sordid massacre, an all too common event in these troubled times. Hate leading to hate leading to atrocities devoid of empathy. Such are the actions of people who cease to view others not like themselves as people. But sometimes… the location of a slaughter is not in the norms of reality, but instead dwells… in the Twilight Zone.”_

Serling then walks off to the right, revealing the plaque.

**Xavier’s School For Gifted Youngsters**

**Part 2: Evening meal**

Supper at the Xavier school differed from day to day. Sometimes the students prepared the meal, sometimes the head master ordered pizza, sometimes one of the X-men would prepare the meal (if they were present, today they were out on a mission). All part of the social interactions of bonding. Dishes were always left to the students.

The X-men tended to be very diverse in the meals they create, the student dishes tended towards the teenager. Burgers, soup, pizza, grilled cheese, mac and cheese, spaghetti, loaded nachos, taco night, and the like. Oh… and less said about Rahne’s Brussels sprout casserole disaster the better. The student’s lack of culinary diversity was a source of low level annoyance to Erik, who had once, mostly in jest, threatened that from now on all meals world consist of nachos until the students were sick of such fare.

The students had looked at each other for a moment before Dani commented. _“A most interesting experiment.”_ A comment she’d cribbed from the comic Girl Genius.

Illyana took the verbal bait. _“Science demands answers!”_ Illyana likewise enjoyed Girl Genius.

Roberto of course joined in, being the wise ass that he is. _“For Science!”_ He also liked Girl Genius.

_“You all just be being silly.”_ Had been Rahne’s statement, incidentally she did not like Girl Genius. _“But… nachos are good…”_

_“A’h for one would dare the experiment.”_ Was Sam’s comment, staying in sync with the others (yes he also read the comic).

The teenage chatter then devolved into all the ways you could make nachos.

_Nachos with just cheese._

_Nachos with taco meat._

_Nachos with spicy chicken._

_Nachos with spicy pork._

_Veggies! Don’t forget the veggies!Roasted veggies are good on chips._

_And cheeses! So many kinds of cheeses!_

_And different types of chips!_

_And salsa! So many kinds of Salsa!_

_Dare I say… Nachos with… Nachos!_

_That’s… Brilliant! The double double of Nachos!_

Sometimes we forget that sarcasm was first invented by teenagers, if you want proof just ask Adam and Eve (although Adam might… just might try to point at Eve if Eve is not looking). Magneto was certainly reminded of that fact as the teenage enthusiasm grew.

_Chili! Don’t forget all the different kinds of chili!_

_And we can bake it as well! Like a casserole or lasagna!_

_Nachos forever!_

**_YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

Erik was sorely tempted, but decided to not follow through on his threat. And he had to squash the impulse to bellow, gads he’d sound just like Baron Klaus Wulfenbach (Erik also read Girl Genius, but wild horses couldn’t pull that admission from him). And to think that teenagers had defeated him all those years ago… well, he did take note that serving nachos and pizza might be a usefully recruiting tool if he ever returned to his old ways; that and unlimited texting he supposed.

Doug was to later turn in an ad hoc report demonstrating that, without duplication, they could go for well over a year eating some variation of nachos for dinner, altering at least two ingredients each meal. Erik thanked him for the extra effort, and then gave him two hours of extra homework. After all, if the boy had that much spare time on his hands, best to give him something useful to do. And yes, Doug got the hint.

Incidentally Professor X had never really cooked for others, but Headmaster Erik did. Tonight Erik had cooked Beef Stroganoff, fresh bread, and roasted veggies; Erik was more then just a foodie, he also was a very skilled chief, a hobby he had taken up while being on Asteroid M (his now destroyed asteroid base). After all, it’s hard to get take-out when in deep space and the cooking channel was such fun to watch.

But enough side notes, supper was served at the large kitchen table rather then the formal dining room.

There were discussions around the table as Professor X, and Erik, both promoted an interactive table. Illyana always tended to be more of an observer of such interactions then a very active participant; except when Kitty or her brother were involved. Partially because she still had a tendency to miss-read social queues, partial because her statement were sometimes too… call it direct or blunt. So… best to be more of an observer and occasional contributor.

But tonight she was extra silent, in fact more then a little grumpy about several things. One of which was currently about to broach the mansion parameter. Normally she’d have let everybody know, but the morning’s philosophy and ethics class has left her somewhat confused, and annoyed; that was the second something.

**Part 3: Philosophy and Ethics class**

The reading was fine, as well as the essays and book reports. It was the interactive nature of the class the troubled Illyana. Having to defend one’s analysis, to explain one’s agreement or disagreement with a philosophy, and to have one’s essays read by the other students and critiqued was uncomfortable. Which was true for all of the students, but rather extra for Illyana.

Emulation of the actions of others is hard when lacking the actions of others. In such situations her observations to situations tended to be viewed as excessively violent or lacking in empathy. I mean… what was wrong with killing somebody who was trying to kill you? Answering violence with violence was so…obvious. Likewise lethal intent.

Right?

Apparently not right, leaving her… uncertain. A very common condition for her when dealing with ethical and philosophical abstracts.

An uncertainty that resulted in what was to occur that evening.

**Part 4: Ingress**

The team came in from the patio. Best to infiltrate the house and then swarm the kitchen as it had several entrances , one from the foyer, one from the hallway, and one that connected to the formal dining room (tonight the targets were all in the kitchen).

WM1/Red1 and BM1/Red3 (group 1) would rush the kitchen from the foyer, after first deploying flash bangs if the opportunity was there, meaning an open doorway, else an impact grenade would be used.

WM2/Red2 and AM1/Red5 (group 2) would come in from the hallway after the assault was started by group 1. This was from a different angle so it would create a crossfire without risking group 1. This would also cover the kitchen window if anybody fled that way.

BF1/Red4 (group 3, yes a one person group) would set up in the formal dining room and ambush anybody who fled the kitchen by the only remaining exit.

Entry was a breeze, the alarms were easy to bypass if you were a SHIELD equipped assault team, however off the books this operation might be. They crept in, the boisterous sounds of the children… I mean targets… could be heard, along with a mild rebuke from the Headmaster at some antic.

Hand signals as the team split first into two groups. BF1/Red3 (group 3) had the longest to go, but for the first part she crept with group 2 until group two took up position at the (thankfully) closed kitchen door. BF1/Red3 crept on and soon she was in position in the formal dining room. The kitchen door was likewise closed.

Group1 was in position, and likewise confronted a closed kitchen door. They readied their grenade. A tap on the microphone from BM1/Red3, then an answering double tap from group two and a triple tap from group three.

Game time. Group one then…

**Part 5: The Kitchen part 1**

Erik was occasionally quizzing the students as they ate. But he always saved the hardest questions after dessert had been served (tonight it was vanilla bean ice cream with fresh raspberries).

_“So… does anybody have anything additional to contribute to the ethics discussion?”_

And like most students when confronted with eating ice cream or answering questions, the eating of ice cream won; while of course trying to look philosophical about it (Rahne utter failed by the way) _._ The ethical topic had been crime and punishment (and yes the irony was not lost on Erik). There was no ‘right’ answer, the purpose was to make the students think and discuss.

_“Anybody?”_

Illyana decided to contribute an opinion that was very passive.

_“So… in lieu of society punishing them, they should punish themselves?”_

And of course, once one student speaks, like a pebble that starts an avalanche, others join in.

Roberto gave a… _“Lame-oo. Since when did you become a tree hugger Illyana?”_

Sam agreed. _“A’h have to agree with Bobby, sounds like a cop out. Don’t think there’d be much punishing going on if you left it to the wrong do’ers.”_

Dani added. _“The British, as well as other European powers, liked to exile people to colonies or Siberia if you’re Russian.”_

Rahne at this point looked up from the ice cream she’d been enjoying, to just give a general nod of agreement as she had no idea what was being discussed.

Sam gave a nod of agreement at Dani’s idea. _“Exile. A’h kind of like that. Kind of wish we could drop some of our criminals in Alaska or somewhere remote.”_

Which brings us back to the idea of emulation, which was a critical ethical component of Illyana’s behavior when dealing with most people (other the Kitty that is). Do what the others are doing. Say what the others are saying. A classic example of that had been when all the girls had been boy crazy… she’d likewise played at being boy crazy.

Emulation, that’s why she did what she did.

**Part 6: Assault**

Fired the grenade!

We see it sail in slow motion toward the kitchen door, hit, and instantly detonate as the door was blasted to bits in a lethal wave of metal and wood shrapnel. Less then a second later group two kicked their door in and both of them fired on full auto into the smoke filled kitchen. A second later group one likewise unloaded on full auto. Anybody still alive in the kitchen would be cut down by the lethal crossfire. And just in case, the ammo rounds were non magnetic so any magnetic shielding should be effective as a feather pillow.

Meanwhile group three (BF1/Red4) waited in ambush in the formal dining room as bullet holes were punched in the wall and door that lead to the kitchen, but nobody had apparently survived to flee.

After a few more seconds BM1/Red3 cried out. **_“HOLD YOUR FIRE!”_**

Which was a bit of a bluff as group one and two each got out of the way of the doorways as they both lobed in grenades.

More explosions as the groups took cover, then…

AM1/Red5 used a mirror to look around the corner of the doorway before yelling. **_“CLEAR!”_**

Both groups gingerly entered the kitchen. There were some scattered small fires about. The table, counters, and cabinets were shredded and smashed. Likewise the windows that opened on to the front yard. One light was still working as it flickered while swinging back and forth from where it had been ripped from the ceiling.

The room is in shredded, but there are no bodies.

BM1/Red3 shouted. **_“Shit… We’ve been made! Fallback!”_** As he turns to run.

WM2/Red2 noticed something was wrong… very wrong. _“Um.. .Sarge… Where’d the yard go?”_

The kitchen windows were shattered, but behind the windows was just scarred and cracked concrete.

BM1/Red3 paused, then turned around and ran over to the concrete that was behind the windows while radioing. _“Red4, did you see anybody?”_

_“Negative.”_ Radios BF1/Red4. _“Nobody tried to come past me.”_

AM1/Red5 radios. _“Target four is a teleporter. She must have taken everybody.”_

BM1/Red3 touched the concrete as he radios. _“This… must be some kind of trick. Everybody fall back.”_

And they did. BF1/Red4 joined them as they fled back the way they came in, back to the patio doors.

Only to discover the glass doors gone and just more concrete.

**Part 7: The Kitchen part 2**

Sam and Berto were busy coming up with exile ideas, each more extreme as they tried to one up each other, Sam had just gotten done suggested that exile on the moon with only cauliflower to eat (Sam hated cauliflower). Illyana was just watching and listening.

Rahne took the opportunity to asked Dani if… _“Can I sleep with you again?”_ And by sleep she meant sleep, shame on you if you thought it was something else.

_“Still having nightmares?”_ Asked Dani.

_“Yeah…”_

_“Warned you.”_

_“I know… but the boys were watching it, so was Illyana. And they had popcorn.”_

_“Was she laughing.”_

_“No… um… maybe a bit?”_

_“You know most horror films aren’t scary for her. I think she finds them funny.”_

_“It didn’t look scary at first.”_

_“Okay short stuff. But next time check before watching.”_

Dani had seen the film before and yeah… it really was scary.

Oh… what film you ask. Go google the film Grave Encounters, and yes the Author found it very scary. But Illyana been rather impressed by the film. Better then most horror films and… it had given her some ideas.

**Part 8: Well… shit**

The ‘deniable’ SHIELD assault team quickly found that all the doors and windows on the ground floor were likewise sealed with concrete. And attempts to blow a hole through the stone and wood walls had only exposed more concrete.

Fleeing upstairs likewise found only more concrete where the windows were supposed to be.

And the stairs to the attic had resulted in… more rooms just like the second floor. And still there were more stairs going up. Suffice it to say they did not know how that was possible as the building was only three stories tall. And the floor above that? A return to the first floor, minus any comfy furniture, or damage to the kitchen, or any food in the undamaged kitchen.

The assault team did not take this well. And each floor became more stark. Less carpet, pictures, furniture, and more… broken stuff. Harsher lighting, when there was lighting, some floors were partially dark, or even fully dark.

Some fire fights broke out when the team felt that something was hiding in a room, but no body was ever found. But some floors had old blood stains, and some had fresh blood stains.

Hours became days, but the team was not sure as their watches were no longer working.

Everybody needs sleep, so the team would hold up in a room with only one entrance and take turns sleeping in shifts. Food would be scavenged from various kitchens, likewise water from bathrooms and kitchens.

At first it was just annoying that the light switches did not work in that the lights would not turn off or on. As the days went on… this started to cause problems. Problems you ask? Think sensory deprivation, combined with sleep deprivation and ever rising panic and paranoia.

Team cohesions lasted for over two weeks before it started to break down. Fights, food hording (some candy had been found), plotting, uncontrollable hysteria and crying. By this time they were down to only a few rounds per person.

All five were still alive, but were not in a good way, when…

**Part 9: Meanwhile…**

For the New Mutants it was still the same day, well, night, meaning bed time. Off to the land of slumber, after brushing their teeth of course (oral hygiene was a bit of a fetish for Erik).

Later that night Erik noticed that somebody was down in the living room (Erik was a light sleeper and both a night owl and a morning person). This was not of much concern because the house security system had identified the culprit as Illyana, likewise a night owl but not really a morning person (almost no teenager is).

Erik made his way downstairs, making sufficient noise to let Illyana know that somebody was approaching because startling Illyana was always a bad idea. Erik did not confront her, but simply inquired, upon entering the living room, if all was well with her after first turning on the lights.

_“I’m fine.”_ Was her answer. Before her was a cardboard box holding what looked like some G.I Joe dolls. It looked almost… ominous. Like she was sitting in judgment or something.

Erik sat down opposite her. _“Restless?”_

_“A bit.”_

Erik looked closer at the contents of the box. The dolls looked rather the worse for wear. His expression of inquiry prompted Illyana to state.

_“I found them.”_

_“Hmmm, in a poor state I see. Bobby’s I assume. What are you going to do with them?”_

_“Not sure… I’m trying to decide. Part of my wants to throw them away.”_

_“Part?”_

_“They don’t have any worth to me but…”_

Erik finished. _“They are not yours.”_

_“Yeah…”_

Erik’s advice was. _“Bobby is an adult and likely will not miss them. But I suspect he would appreciate the option to decide on the disposition of his property. For all we know they might be some kind of collectable and quite valuable.”_

_Illyana was silent for a bit, then. “Okay… I’ll put them back.”_

As Erik rose to return to his bed, as he did this he had the oddest feeling that two different conversations had taken place.

**Part 10: Conclusion**

_“Their almost catatonic. Highly unresponsive to most stimuli.”_ Was the assessment from the medical technician. They being the assault team. They are each on a hospital bed.

_“What the hell happened to them?”_ Inquired a senior SHIELD officer. _“They’ve all lost at least thirty pounds.”_

The overseeing doctor answered. _“Lack of nutrition, and what looks like prolong high stress. This is normally seen in teams lost in a jungle or something, not…”_

The officer finished. _“Not from a bunch of grunts going AWOL for a night. What the hell happened to them?”_

The camera shifts and we see Rod Serling as he speaks. _“Sometimes doers of evil are themselves done upon. And even monsters have reasons to be afraid of what might lurk in the closet. But such are the risks when you hunt in the Twilight Zone.”_

He turns to leave, pauses, and turns back as he states. “ _Remember, there is nothing in the dark that isn't there when the lights are on.”_


End file.
